


As The Reel Turns

by 3tinkgemini



Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Actors, Alternate Universe - Human, F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-12-19 06:51:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11892357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3tinkgemini/pseuds/3tinkgemini
Summary: Klaus and Caroline have been cast in the latest blockbuster film to hit the silver screen, with chemistry so on point it was hard to tell where their character's ended and they began.  Was the deep seeded lust they felt for the other just a side effect from their roles? Or is it something more?





	As The Reel Turns

**Author's Note:**

  * For [melsbels](https://archiveofourown.org/users/melsbels/gifts).



AH- Klaus and Caroline are actors starring in a film together where things tend to get a little hot and heavy on-and off-the set. (The Parts written in Italics are part of the film.)

Pasties- an American term for flesh colored stickers/tape that cover the nipples.

XXX

_ He had her pressed firmly against the wall behind the club, the deep bass of the speakers from inside vibrating against her back. His face so close that his harsh breath brushed a curl of her hair that had escaped her messy bun, tickling her cheek. _

_ She hitched her leg over his hip, pulling him in with a purr of satisfaction as she felt his lower body firmly pressed within the cradle of her thighs. Extracting one of her hands from his hold over her head, knowing that either he had let her or was too distracted to care, she in turn took his left hand, slowly guiding it up her right thigh until his fingertips gripped harshly into the skin of her inner thigh just below her short leather skirt. _

_ “Go ahead,” She whispered, her sultry blue eyes dared him as her tongue moistened her lips, “You know you want to.” She smirked as he gulped, his throat bobbing. With a low groan, she rolled her hips against him, seeking to entice him further, “You know _ I _ want you to,  _ Inspector _.” _

_ She felt his fingers twitch against her skin as she purred his title, inching further until she could feel the heat of his hand so close to her throbbing core, her face showing the impending victory. _

_ Without warning his face changed, the war inside him written there clearly. He growled, pulling away, putting a few feet between them in hopes to clear his mind and shake his lust and want for her off. _

_ With only her back touching the wall, her generous cleavage ripe for his eyes, she pouted as she teased him huskily, “Well then, maybe next time.” _

_ And then in a blink she was gone. Leaving him standing alone in the darkened alley with his chest heaving as the lust cleared from his head. _

_ “Damnit.” He cursed running a hand over his sweat covered face, groaning as he caught her scent on his fingers. His phone rang from his pocket, effectively distracting him from the scent he longed to taste. _

_ “What.” He snapped harshly not bothering to see who was calling. _

“Do you have her?”  _ The sinisterly eager voice of his commanding officer echoed through the line. _

_ He smothered a groan, his eyes tracing the spot where she last stood, covering it with a growl, “Not yet.” _

“Damnit Inspector! We need her brought in. Preferably before the FBI catches wind of her whereabouts.”

_ “I know quite well what it would mean for us if we catch her first.” He rolled his eyes, “Though I’m still trying to figure out why you are so set on keeping this quiet and finding her first…” He let the question drag out, his newly formed suspicions of just why his commanding officer wanted her written on his face. _

“And I figured you would have caught her by now. See that you find her or else I’ll send someone who can and you’ll find yourself working at a desk for the remainder of your career.”

_ The line promptly went dead, a grim frown forming on his face as he pocketed his phone. _

“And cut!” A loud buzzer echoed the director’s announcement. “Splendid work everyone! A few more scenes and will be able to call this film a wrap.”

Klaus let his eyes covertly flicker to where his co-star Caroline stood by the craft service table grabbing a quick snack. Nodding to the stagehand in thanks for the bottle of water he unscrewed the cap, tipping his head back to allow the ice-cold refreshment to cool his raging libido.  

He had always prided himself how, unlike other actors, he maintained his personal and business affairs separate. When he had discovered he was working with Caroline Forbes on his latest project he had breathed a sigh of relief. She was known for having a lack of controversy surrounding her as well as her bubbly personality. It pleased him to know he could finally have one film under his belt that was not full of irrelevant and intensely irritating stories concocted by the paparazzi about his and the other cast members supposed whirlwind romance.

Not that he and Caroline didn't grace the cover of the tabloids. But, seeing as they were unable to gather any dirt or obtain any taken out of context photos of the two of them, all they ended up with was fluff pieces. So there were no hellish phone calls from his family demanding answers or press conferences to have to lay any rumors to rest.

“Alright everyone, enjoy your hour break. Next, we film the bar scene and afterwards it’s a closed set. Those who are not needed are free to leave for the day.” The Director’s voice boomed over the sounds of the set being rearranged.

Klaus watched as Caroline left the set to head back to her trailer for costume and makeup changes. No, he grimaced, his hell was coming in the form of the final scenes to be shot. His blood heated at the thoughts and he cursed the cool waters lagging effect. Though to be honest, he was sure there was nothing in the world that could calm his raging libido when it came to shooting a love scene with Caroline Forbes. He could only hope he didn't make her too uncomfortable or embarrass himself in front of the entire crew.

XXX

Caroline tried to maintain her normal meditative state as she was poked and prodded with curling irons, hairspray and a barrage of makeup brushes and sponges.

She was failing miserably.

The chemistry between her and Klaus's characters was amazing. Off the charts even. Working with him, as well as the work done by the entire team, made this her favorite project to date. She could already see the shining, glossy metal of the Oscars they would no doubt be holding in their hands when this was all said and done.

But that's not what was messing with her normally well-balanced Chi. No. That award belonged to a very delicious package with dark blonde curls, plump raspberry lips, stunning gray eyes and a firm yet yielding body. It belonged to the phantom glide of his smooth yet calloused hands on her inner thigh. She felt her cheeks heat in embarrassment, holding out the hope that he had not noticed the heat radiating off her slick core when his fingers brushed the edge of her underwear.

If he had, she would be beyond mortified. Though judging by the semi-hard, growing length of him pressed against her thigh, he had his own cause to be embarrassed. She was  _ so _ glad to be a female. At least she had an easier time of hiding her arousal.

_ Arousal. _

_ Klaus. _

“Are you alright Caroline? Do you need me to turn the air up or get you some more food? You’re looking a tad flush.” Her hair stylist glanced at her in the mirror with a concerned press of his lips.

“I’m fine. Thanks though.”

Caroline mentally groaned as her stylist continued putting the finishing touches on her hair. A group of tittering girls from craft services could be heard walking passed her trailer, gossiping about the upcoming scenes through the open door.

Flirting. Dancing.  _ Sex. _

Never was she more thankful for the disclosure agreement her agent had the entire staff sign at the start of this project.

As a rule of thumb, and to lessen the awkward discomfiture, any time Caroline shot scenes that would require her to be semi-nude there were only a select few people allowed on set.

She never had these types of reactions with her co-stars before. Especially with at least twenty sets of eyes watching the entire time. With both her and Klaus’s reactions to each other, regardless of the people watching, it left her nervously wondering just how the next two scenes would play out.

XXX

_ He sat at the dimly light hole-in-the-wall bar, sipping his drink as the bartender wiped down the counter. _

_ “Rough night?” _

_ He glanced up at the bartender, “You could say that. Though rough few weeks is more like it.” _

_ “So, then it’s work problems that brings you here, is it Inspector?” _

_ He cringed at the raspy voice of the female bartender calling him by his titled, leveling her with a cold glare, “I like the place because of the anonymity it offers.” _

_ “Right, sorry.” She winced before glancing at the new customer sliding into the stool, “What can I get you Honey?” _

_ “I’ll have what he’s having.” She grinned excitedly as the Inspector’s head shot up. “ _ Inspector _.” _

_ His eyes fluttered at the purring sound of her voice, his hands quickly patting down his pockets, kicking himself when he realized he left his badge, gun and cuffs at home. “A bit daring of you to show your face, is it not Sweetheart?” He smirked trying to cover up the situation he found himself in, wondering if he could bluff his way into making her think he was armed. Though by the was her eyes glittered he had no doubts that she knew he was unarmed. _

_ She hummed, nodding her head to the bartender and gulping down her drink in one fail swoop. Her long glorious blonde curls flowing freely around her as she turned to face him, licking her lips and cocking her head to the side, “How about an even better dare, hmm?” _

_ His mouth fell opened slightly at the sultry tone in her voice. His eyes tracing over the prominent line of her cleavage and down over her curves wrapped in the short, tight black dress. “What do you have in mind?” The low husky tone of his voice doing little to hide his curiosity and impending arousal. _

_ “Well,” She drawled, sliding her hand firmly over his jean covered thigh, “You’re off-duty and I’m just here enjoying a drink. So…” Her eyes sparkled with mischief. _

_ He arched an eyebrow, “So?” _

_ Without answering she stood, pressing her body against his side, licking the shell of his ear as she whispered, “Dance with me.” _

_ His eyes fell shut, his tongue swiping over his lips as her breath ruffled his hair, “Just one dance?” She pulled back with a smirk offering her hand to him, “I won’t bite, Inspector.” Though the curl of her full, red painted lips and heated sparkle in her eyes said otherwise. _

_ Seemingly hypnotized he stood, taking her hand and allowing her to lead him towards the dancefloor. _

_ The song suddenly changed as if by design into a slow, heavy pulsating beat. She held his eyes captive as she slowly stepped in close until she was flush against his body. Her hands gliding with a delicate touch over his chest to wrap around the back of his neck where her fingernails scratched playfully. _

_ His hands slide slowly down her sides to where they fit the curve of her hips as if they had been made for him alone. Her breath caught as he purposefully slid his knee between her thighs, pulling her firmly against him as they began to move. _

_ Their cheeks flushed, their bodies rolling together without an inch between them as if they were on satin sheets instead of a crowded dancefloor. Her hot breath tickled the side of his neck, his hand slowly moving over her flared hip, splaying fully against her rounded cheek bringing a delicious yet stunned gasp from her lips. _

_ She glanced at him with uncertainty, her perfect white teeth nibbling into her plump lower lip causing his eyes to flare as they flitted searchingly between said lip and her eyes. _

_ The look of want pouring from her gorgeous blue eyes was enough permission. His head lowered and in one fail swoop his lips were fused with hers. Their tongues met as he bent her body slightly back, her lush breasts teasing him through far too many layers of fabric. Her legs trembling around his thigh. _

_ Both were left panting when he pulled back, resting his forehead against hers, their eyes searching the other’s before he rumbled, “How about we get out of here?” _

_ Her eyes fluttered shut with a throaty moan, “Finally.” _

XXX

The crew was busy closing down the set as Klaus and Caroline stood beside the director watching the footage captured during the Master Shot of the love scene they had just finished filming. Both sipping from their bottled water, pointedly trying to ignore the other’s flushed cheeks and short black robes as well as their nearly naked bodies writhing together on the small screen.

“This turned out perfect!” The director announced in excitement. “Absolutely brilliant. I was a little worried over the terms of your contract Caroline, but filming the love scene as a Master Shot instead of the nonstop direction proved to be my best one yet!” He chortled in glee.

Caroline offered him an uncomfortable grin as the screen played on, showcasing her in nothing but unnoticeable pasties riding Klaus who wore nothing but a flesh colored triangle over his well-endowed erection. Shifting on her feet she grimaced at the wetness sliding between her thighs.

“Well if that’s all for today?” Caroline let the question hang, wanting nothing more than to hear she could escape from this mortifying torture. She had felt lust and want in public before but never dreamed of it happening on set with cameras rolling.

The director waved his hand, not looking away from the screen where his eyes critiqued their movements. His mind already deciding on what to cut and where to break the film.

Breathing a quiet sigh of relief, Caroline turned to leave but not before her eyes caught sight of Klaus as he stood hunched over the back of a chair, his eyes still holding the slight fire in them as they had while filming. His lips curved into a comforting grin, a grin that let her know he understood. That he too felt all that she had and was. That was all it took for the embarrassment to drift away, and instead, in its place her nipples pebbled uncomfortably beneath the pasties. Giving him a quick reassuring smile she turned and fled, trying her best not to run like her unsteady legs longed for her to do.

But in which direction, away from him or towards him, she couldn’t be too sure.

XXX

Everyone had gone for the evening, the only souls left on the lot were him, the security guards and judging from the lights pouring out of the trailer windows, Caroline.

It took all of two seconds before Klaus's boots were scraping against the pavement. He had to know. He had to know if she was just that good of an actress and chose not to call attention to his obvious arousal, therefore causing him immense embarrassment or if she truly wanted him as much as he did her. He could have sworn her reactions to him were not all scripted, and if they weren’t he longed to do something about it, no matter what it takes.

Inhaling a deep steadying breath, Klaus raised his fist giving a gentle knock on her door.

Her freshly showered scent wrapped around him as the door flew open showing her smiling face. His eyes covertly scanning her delectable form wrapped in a short sundress with buttons down it’s center that he wished to rip off with his teeth. Her natural blonde curls cascading around her shoulders sent visions of it wrapped around his fist as her pretty mouth was wrapped around his…

“Klaus. Hey. Come on in.”

His eyes narrowed slightly, his mind wondering if he was imagining the slight blush on her cheeks and the tremor in her voice as he smiled and brushed past her before she closed the door.

“I didn't know anyone else was still here.” She smiled as she nervously tucked her hair behind her ear.

“Neither did I.” He smiled soothingly back to her, “I was on my way out when I noticed your lights still on.”

“Yeah after the long day we had I figured I'd just shower here that way I can just grab a bite to eat on the way home and curl up on the couch.” Caroline tired not to let the vision of Klaus sitting on said couch with her, or under her, from forming.

Klaus licked his lips and pounced on his opening, asking hesitantly, “I was planning to do the same. Maybe we could grab some food together?” They had both been so careful not to be seen in public alone in case anyone happened to misinterpret two friend and co-stars for something more. Though he longed for it to be something more.

“I'm sure the paparazzi would love that.” Caroline scoffed dryly with an eyeroll.

“Well, it  _ is  _ our last day.” Klaus pressed, “Technically we are no longer working together outside of the few remaining photo shoots and publicity outings.”

He could see the temptation swirling in her stunning blue eyes.

“Come on Caroline. Take a chance.” His voice lowered along with his chin, “I dare you.”

It wasn't until that moment they both realized how close they stood together in the doorway of her trailer, their bodies just shy of brushing together with each breath.  

“Well it is our last day and all and I am…” her voice dropped as her hand slowly slid under his jacket tracing against his firm chest, “famished.”

The touch, even as small as it was, was enough to send a raging fire through his veins. Seeing the heat flare in his eyes made Caroline instantly aware that she was unconsciously touching him. Pulling her hand back with a clearing of her throat, she tucked her stubborn hair behind her ear, “Right. Well, let me just grab my purse.” She pointed over his shoulder where her purse sat on the high counter behind him.

Klaus nodded his head, attempting to reign in the desire to pull her into his arms and slake this oppressing thirst he held for her. He took a step to his right to move out of her way at the same moment she walked to her left, sending their bodies colliding together as their legs entangled. Seeing that Caroline was falling, Klaus wrapped an arm around her lower back, yanking her into him as his other hand braced against the wall behind her next to her head.

Their eyes locked, their chests brushing with every panted breath. Her purse, the film and all thoughts of food left them as the thick sexual tension finally came bursting to the forefront.

Caroline’s hands left his shoulders she was gripping for balance, cupping the sides of his neck, pulling him down to crash her full lips to his.

Klaus groaned on contact. This was no scripted kiss with dozens of others watching. This was Caroline,  _ Caroline _ , pouring every ounce of passion she had held onto so tightly before. He had thought her to be a glorious kisser while they performed, now he scoffed at the paltry conclusion.

She was magnificent.

Yet he did not stand idly by. Klaus tilted his head, forcing his tongue into her mouth and giving as good as he got as his body pressed deeply into hers.

Caroline felt as if every nerve ending in her body was on fire. She groaned as his arousal pressed against her at just the right angle. Never in her life had she wanted anyone as much as she wanted him. She had fought against it, tried to deny it by claiming, if only to herself, that it was only her connecting with her character. As his hand slide up her side from her hip to cup and squeeze her breast she realized that she had never connected with any of her other characters quite like this before.  

Her nipple pebbled under the covering of her bra and light sundress at the caress of his hand as his lower body pressed further against her, rolling his hips and letting her feel just how much he wanted her.

Sliding her hands down his neck as their lips and tongues continued to duel, she gripped his leather jacket, forcefully tugging it down and off him, letting it fall to the floor with a thump.

Klaus groaned at her eagerness as he trailed a line of wet open-mouthed kisses down the delicate slope of her neck, his hand brushing the strap of her dress down her left shoulder. Her breath hitched and her hips jolted as he found a particularly sensitive spot on her lower neck. Klaus groaned in response, paying more attention to the area as his own hips rolling roughly against her center.

She felt him everywhere but not nearly enough of him. Her fingers grappled with his shirt, tugging it up his body, forcing him pull back from her neck as she whipped it over his head, letting it fall to the floor.

With his jaw clenched, Klaus’s breath hissed through his teeth at the sultry haze in Caroline’s eyes as the raked over his exposed, muscular torso. He gave her a brief moment to take in his upper body before his lips attacked hers once again as his fingers nimbly worked on the buttons lining the center of her dress.

Caroline shivered as his fingertips brushed the fabric away, pulling her arms from the straps she let it fall forgotten to her waist. His body pressed closer to hers, his hands gliding down her body to the backs of her thighs. Understanding his intent, and needing to be closer to him, she wrapped her arms around his neck just as he picked her up, entwining her legs around his jean clad hips as he carried her further into her trailer, setting her to her makeup counter.

The feel of his lips leaving hers, placing scorching kisses to her neck once again left her panting. Their hips grinding together as she reached behind her back to unclasp her bra, whipping it off in a fury, needing to feel her nipples scraping against his chest for the first time without the barrier of the pasties. She purred contently at the first contact with Klaus nipping at her neck in response as his hand slid over her thigh, pushing the dress up as he went.

His fingers easily slipped beneath the barrier of her panties, rubbing over her soft, thin patch of hair to slid further down. The silky wet heat of her core gave him pause, lifting his head to sear her with his steel gaze, his voice a growling rumble, “So  _ wet _ , love.”

Her eyes blazed with pure fire as she licked her lips, her hands racing down to his jeans as he began pumping his finger inside her heated depths, his thumb making tight circles over her swollen nub. Caroline’s head fell back against the mirror, her mouth trembling at the onslaught of pleasure his talented hand brought her. Deftly she unbuckled his belt, leaving it to hang open as she unsnapped the button and yanking down the zipper of his jeans. Using her knees that were braced on either side of his hips, she pushed his jeans down to rest on his upper thighs, shifting her body to the edge of the countertop.

His forehead dropped to her shoulder with a raspy groan as her delicate hand wrapped around his pulsating shaft, only to snap back up to look at her pleadingly as he felt her direct it towards where his fingers still played within her.

“Caroline, wait.”

With a shake of her head, sending her hair flying around her, Caroline grabbed his wrist pulling his hand out from her core and laying it to her thigh. Pulling her panties aside, she rubbed the tip of his member against her silken lower lips. Panting at the feeling, her lust filled eyed stared at him, “I think we’ve had enough foreplay.”

Klaus was gone. Her words, her kiss swollen lips, her hand wrapped around him gliding the tip of his shaft against her. The instant she made another downward pass, he bucked his hips, pushing his shaft into her core and seating himself there deeply.

Their eyes fell shut, mutual sighs of bliss falling from their lips as they held still. Caroline fluttered her eyes open to find Klaus staring at her, the muscle jumping in his flushed cheek at his effort to hold still and wait for her signal.

Caroline smirked deviously as she tilted her hips, her inner walls clenching tightly around his rigid member, her hand skating around his lower back to rest heavily against it.

All signs pointed him in the direction of hot, fast and deep sex. Testing his theory, and because he could no longer hold back, he pulled his shaft out of her until just the tip remained. His eyes pierced hers for the split second as he held there before thrusting back into her swiftly.

Her hand slipped with the force of his thrust, landing on chiseled flesh of his ass, nails digging in as she keened, “Fuck yes.”

He set a punishing yet pleasurable pace. Their hips colliding, his pelvis rubbing deliciously against her swollen, throbbing nub as his belt clinked and their sweat covered skin slapped.

His hips began to roll with every downward thrust sending a livewire of intense yearning through her body. His husky groans and heated breath coasted over her neck, her nipples rasping against his chest adding to the fire deep within her core.

“Just like that. Fuck-Klaus.”

It was all too much. Her raspy cries of pleasure, the scorching, wet depths of her, her nearly naked body wrapped around his combined with her fingers with their death grip on his hair caused him to snap.

With a low growl, he laced his arms beneath her knees, shifting her hips so they hung off the edge of the counter. He widened his legs as far as the jeans still wrapped around his thighs would allow, bending down slightly he began thrusting his hips in earnest. His eyes transfixed on her bouncing breasts as she threw her head back with a cracking scream of his name.

“Fuck-Caroline.”

His head bent towards her breast, his tongue flicking over her hardened nipple before sucking the delectable bead into the hot cavern of his mouth.

Caroline’s body began to shake and tremble, with her back arched she linked her hands behind his neck, holding on tightly as she felt her climax building in such an intensity that she had never experienced before. Her toes curled, her muscles locked, her entire body vibrated as a litany of, “Fuck! Fuck! Klaus!” Spilled from her lips.

Klaus snarled against her breast, his throat closing as he felt his end nearing and by the way Caroline’s body was reacting, her inner walls heating even more he knew she was just as close. Not wanting to miss the look on her face as  _ he _ made her reach her peak, he lifted his head pulling her even closer as his lower half continued to pound into her willing body.

“Look at me.” He demanded through his clenched teeth.

Her dazed blue eyes opened, pupils blown as they locked onto his, her mouth hanging open as she panted, gripping his hair even tighter.

His lips brushed her gently, which was strangely tender as his hips continued their merciless movements. She sighed into the kiss, her body tightly wound so tightly she only needed a little something more to snap. Only she had no clue just what that something was. Until his steely eyes flared in desire and his low rumbling voice uttered, “Come for me Caroline. Now.”

Her mouth dropped open with a silent scream, her blue eyes widened and her body from head to chest flushed a beautiful red. Klaus held on tightly to her trembling, squirming body as his thrusts became erratic.

He thought her to be a magnificent kisser, yet when she came in his arms she became a Goddess. A Goddess he would gladly worship both day and night. A Goddess he  _ would _ worship again and again if he had anything to say about it.

Her inner walls clamped down on his thick member, pulsating around him as her unrestrained ecstasy flooded around him, bring forth his own climactic end with a shaky groan of her name.

Caroline’s body slumped back against the mirror with Klaus falling to rest his head on her heaving chest, listening to her pounding heart as their bodies still trembling in the aftermath of their pleasure.

Carefully Klaus let her legs drop to his sides, Caroline felt the cool air of the trailer hit her legs making her wonder just when she had kicked her shoes off. Deciding it didn’t matter, she began carding her fingers through Klaus’s sweat-dampened hair, smiling gently at his murmur of contentment.

Klaus wanted to lift his head, to look at her pleasure soaked face, yet he didn’t have the strength to move. He was lucky he could still stand; his legs were on shaky ground as it was. Instead he let his fingers drawn nonsensical patterns over her smooth skin, taking a small pleasure in the fact that he was touching her,  _ alone _ , with no other person or camera in sight.

A low rumble sounded from her stomach, making Caroline giggle in embarrassment. The sound was music to his ears.

“We forgot about food.” She whispered as he tilted his head to look at her, “Sorry, I’m pretty hungry.”

Klaus hummed as he began spreading kisses just below her breasts, using his hand to pull her dress further down her torso past her bellybutton, “Yes I find myself rather famished as well,” his eyes shot up to gaze as her as his tongue dipped into her navel, “though the meal I crave is something else entirely.” His warm breath gliding over the skin of her abdomen caused her to gasp as thoughts of food slowly started drifting away. “I have often wondered just how you would taste on my tongue. May I finally find out Caroline?”

“You’re insatiable, aren’t you?” She giggled.

“When it comes to you? Always. I’ve spent far too long alone with you in my fantasies at night. Now that I have you within my grasp I don’t plan on letting you escape until they are all fulfilled to my utmost contentment. And Caroline?” His voice sang her name as his lips curved into a wicked smirk, “I do not foresee that happening for quite some time, if ever.”

Her eyes widened as his declaration. She opened her mouth to respond, only to snap it closed with a blush as her stomach rumbled yet again. “Sorry. All I had was craft service today.”

Regaining the feeling in his legs, Klaus slowly stood, pulling up his pants yet leaving his belt unbuckled before assisting her off the counter. He tenderly brushed her hair behind her ear, leaning down for a soft kiss, “We had better see you fed, Love. You’ll need your strength for what I have planned.”

“Oh?” She smirked with a cocked eyebrow, “What about what  _ I  _ have planned for  _ you _ ?”

Klaus shook his head, “I let you take the lead this time. Now it’s my turn. I have plans to see, kiss and touch every inch of your glorious skin. To worship your breathtaking body as the Goddess you are.”

He took delight in the shivers his words caused, a wicked smirk overtaking his lips, “I will not stop until you are splayed out, boneless and utterly satisfied, on my sheets.”

Caroline gulped down the groan that threatened to leave her lips. Pressing her still half naked form to his she swiped her tongue over his neck, reveling in the gasp that left him as she bit down gently before whispering in his ear, “Then you better see me fed, Klaus. Sounds like we have a long and busy night ahead of us.” She rolled her hips against his, feeling his shaft begin to harden before she danced her way out of his arms and began fixing her clothing.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed your gift! I tried to capture the UST you craved as well as the smut you desired.


End file.
